El círculo
by NaLu Roronoa
Summary: En un mundo desolado por el agrandamiento masivo del agujero en la capa de ozono, la humanidad a sido recluida a una cúpula de mil kilómetros de diámetro llamada "El círculo", aún en esta situación, dentro del círculo existe una batalla ética, religiosa y política entre los sagrados y los herejes. ¿Será capaz un grupo de herejes cambiar el mundo, a uno más humano y ético?
1. El círculo

**Hola, ¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que bien :D Esta es la primera vez que me paso por este Fandom, uno de los más grandes de Fanfiction: Bleach, así que no espero muchas Reviews, pero igualmente estoy seguro de que disfrutaré escribiendo esta historia ambientada en un mundo alternativo. Igualmente, espero que disfrutéis al leerla. Si alguien le interesa (lo dudo), mientras escribía esta historia he escuchado la canción "Rambu No Melody" Opening 13 de Bleach, y para mí el mejor de esta grandísima serie. **

El ser humano es egoísta de por sí, pero esta vez se había pasado. Definitivamente, destruir la superficie terrestre hasta reducirla a una cúpula de mil kilómetros de diámetro era síntoma de que se había pasado. Os estoy hablando del desastre natural más grande de toda la historia de la humanidad. ¿Habéis oído hablar del agujero de la capa de ozono? Bien, pues el ser humano siguió abriendo ese agujero hasta que se produjo un efecto invernadero en tres cuartas partes del planeta. En otras palabras: Exceptuando un círculo de mil metros de ancho, todo el resto de la Tierra era la viva imagen del infierno: _desolado y árido_.

_*CARTA* _

21 de Septiembre de 2035

Tokio (El círculo Este)

Si estás leyendo esto es que estamos muertos, Ichigo, TODOS. Escucha, los _sagrados_ tienen un poder inmenso, y un ejército de tres mil hombres nos persigue por todo el círculo. Nos están acorralando. Pronto no tendremos otra que salir al exterior para sobrevivir, o moriremos, aun que en ése caso también moriremos. Solo quiero decir que te quedes tú al cargo. Compañero, se que nunca me he portado bien contigo, pero que sepas que reconozco tu valor y carisma como uno de los _oficiales de los Herejes. _Algún día, abriremos los ojos al mundo y ellos verán que los _sagrados_ no son más que manipuladores que desean el poder del círculo. Ichigo, debemos salvar el mundo, y des de aquí te proclamo el _nuevo general de los Herejes_. Hasta nunca, compañero.

General Kuchiki.

-Mierda- Un pelinaranja vestido con traje negro y mocasines, quebró en dos la carta, furioso. Todos habían muerto, el _General_ Kuchiki, y los _tres oficiales en jefe_: _Ichimaru, Zaraki y Soi Frong_. ¿Él al mando? Que no digan chorradas, él no podría encargarse de una organización tan importante en la lucha por el círculo como eran los _Herejes._ No tenía el carisma, lo máximo que quería lograr era ser oficial en jefe, ¿pero general? Ése era un puesto demasiado alto, incluso para su ambiciosa personalidad.

-¡ICHIGO!- Alguien le estaba llamando, y ese llamado le sacó de sus pensamientos. Ahora se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su cuarto, y parecía que una chica reclamaba su atención ya des de hace un rato, pero todo lo que había pasado lo tenía en vilo, y no la había oído.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES ENANA?- Le gritó a la pelinegra que tenía delante, que aún de pie, solo igualaba a un Ichigo que estaba sentado.

-QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, AUN QUE SEAS MI JEFE, NO TE PERMITO QUE ME LLAMES ASÍ- Le gritó de vuelta la chica, furiosa.

-Pues eso, _suboficial,_ ¿porque no me limpias los zapatos?- Rió Ichigo, levantando unos de sus mocasines negros.

-¿Qué haces tan elegante, _oficial_, si siempre vas en chándal, hecho un mendigo?- Rió la chica, devolviendo en gran medida el insulto recibido. Ichigo sonrió, dibujando una sonrisa que no le gustó nada a su suboficial.

-¿Oficial? Querrás decir, general- Dijo él, haciendo que la chica abriera mucho los ojos.

-No me… ¿¡TE HAN ASCENDIDO!?¿¡PERO ES QUE TE PROSTITUYES O ALGO!? Yo llevo mucho más tiempo que tú en los _Herejes_ y no he subido de _suboficial_, no es justo…- Contestó ella, enrabiada. Ichigo cambió su sonrisa por una expresión seria y monótona, haciendo que la chica pelinegra se preocupara.

-Todos han muerto, Rukia, _El general y los tres oficiales en jefe_- Rukia abrió mucho los ojos ante esa horrible confesión.

-No me digas que…- Dijo ella, con un rostro enfadado. Ichigo asintió.

-Han sido los _sagrados_, siempre son ellos, los malditos manipuladores de siempre, ¿Quiénes si no?- Rukia pegó un sonoro puñetazo en la mesa, haciendo que el _general_ Ichigo desviara su vista hasta el puño de su _suboficial_.

-Esos cabronazos, no tienen bastante con encarcelar las mentes de los ciudadanos del círculo, no, tienen que matar a los que no piensan igual que ellos, son de lo peor- Se enrabió Rukia, con su melena negra ondeando al viento.

-Deja de pensar en eso, Rukia, esta tarde haré la reunión para decidir quienes serán los próximos oficiales en jefe, ven- A Rukia le brillaron los ojos.

-¿En serio vas a hacerme _oficial en jefe_?- Ichigo sonrió ante la ilusión de la chica.

-Ni los sueñes, enana, solo quiero que vayas para joderte un poco, y si me desobedeces te bajo el puesto- Rió Ichigo, ante una cabreada Rukia, que parecía que sacaba humo por las orejas.

-Maldita Zanahoria, ya me vengaré, ya- Ichigo, saludó con la mano, mientras se iba de su cuarto dejando a Rukia allí sola.

_Y entonces, esa tarde…_

Se encontraban todos los suboficiales y oficiales reunidos en una misma sala, dirigida por el nuevo general: _Ichigo_. Un alboroto muy grande se respiraba en el ambiente, y entonces Ichigo pegó un fuerte y sonoro golpe en la mesa, que izo que todos callaran. Parece ser que Ichigo era alguien muy fuerte, ya que todos le temían. Bueno, todos excepto Rukia, que reía en una esquina; un pelirrojo y un peliblanco.

-Vale, comencemos, que quiero irme pronto a cenar- Todos se mantenían callados, y Rukia mantenía su cara de rabia. Aunque sus habilidades no eran tan fuertes como para ser _Oficial en jefe_, por lo menos podría subirla a _oficial_. Con los que habían compartido ella y la zanahoria, maldito desagradecido…

-Bien, el primer _oficial en jefe_ es…- Todos guardaban la respiración, ya que era un puesto muy importante.

-_Toshiro Hitsugaya_, por su fuerza, valor y entrega con los _herejes_- Rukia se mordía su túnica negra con rabia. "Maldita zanahoria, cuando esté durmiendo lo mato" pensó la pelinegra, muy cabreada.

-El segundo es…- Todo el mundo cayó de repente, al borde del infarto colectivo.

-_Renji Abarai_, por su combate espectacular, agresividad y carácter- Rukia volvió a matar mentalmente a Ichigo. "Definitivamente disfrutaré viendo como muere" pensó.

-Y el tercero y último es…- Ichigo sonrió, y se tronó los nudillos.

-_Rukia Kimura_, por su baja estatura y…pues…esto…por su baja estatura- Rukia era muy feliz, pero también tenía ganas de matarlo. Era una macedonia sentimental difícil de explicar.

-Y ahora, vamos a idear un plan para interferir directamente en la base del imperio _Sagrado_, debemos vengar la muerte de nuestros Nakamas y honrar el nombre de los _herejes_, ¿VERDAD?- lo último lo dijo, como un grito de guerra. Todo el mundo empezó a gritar "_Sí_", e Ichigo sonrió, se esperaba una interesante aventura, y eso siempre era motivo para sonreír.

CONTINAURÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado, y un poco de paciencia es mi primera vez en este Fandom xD REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	2. El poder del Ryoku

Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores. Hoy vengo con el segundo cap de mi fic "El círculo", espero k lo disfrutéis.

_**Reila Schiffer:**_** Me alegro de que te guste, y espero estar a la altura de tus expectativas. Gracias por la Review :D**

_**Yuliheth Luan: **_**Es Ichiruki (mi pareja de Bleach preferida, y en general también me encanta). Gracias por al Review :D**

Un pasillo oscuro estaba en completo silencio, pero un rayo de luz y el chirrido de una puerta al abrirse, rompió la afonía que allí reinaba. Ichigo salió de esa puerta, rumbo a otra de las puertas: la de Rukia, su _suboficial._

Cabe recalcar que los _herejes_ son perseguidos por los _sagrados_, y como estos tienen el poder de controlar a las masas mediante la religión y la ética popular (diciendo lo que está bien y está mal), los primeros son considerados un peligro para lo que los _sagrados _llaman "_camino hacia la inmortalidad espiritual_", por eso los _herejes_ son odiados por prácticamente todo el círculo y esto les obliga a vivir en un conjunto de instalaciones bajo tierra llamado _herejía, _por eso los pasillos son oscuros, porque no hay luz natural y la mayoría de _herejes_ ni siquiera la han visto nunca.

La puerta del cuarto de Rukia se abrió, y se vio a la pelinegra sentada, con unos auriculares puestos y su móvil en mano. Estaba escuchando música…y cantando…cantaba muy (y cuando digo muy, es muy) mal. Cuando Rukia vio a Ichigo, ya supo que la había escuchado cantar, pero igualmente se quitó los cascos, después de llevarse un susto por la impresión de verlo tan repentinamente.

-Tu…estabas…cant- Ichigo no pudo aguantar más la risa, y empezó a reír, haciendo que Rukia pusiera un rostro de enfado.

-¡Cállate ya zanahoria, como si tu cantaras muy bien!- Gritó Rukia, enfadad por el comentario burlesco de su _general_.

-Yo canto mal…pero a ti parece que se te hayan inflado las cuerdas vocales…joder, que voz tan asquerosa- Volvió a reír Ichigo. Estaba vez si que Ichigo había pillado en un momento verdaderamente vergonzoso a Rukia.

-Te prometo que esta vez si que me vengaré- Rukia apretó los puños y lo miró con odio puro en sus ojos. Ichigo, sin embargo, rió vacilante.

-Lo que tu digas, enana vocalista- Rukia estalló ante eso, y le asestó un buen puñetazo en la cabeza, que la verdad, afectó bastante a Ichigo.

-Mierda…yo venía aquí para decirte que ya estamos reunidos Hitsugaya, Renji y yo; y al final me he retrasado, ¡corre enana!- Dijo él, abriendo bruscamente la puerta y corriendo por aquel pasillo oscuro. Rukia realmente quería matarlo.

_En la sala de reuniones, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji y Hitsugaya estaban reunidos…_

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es traspasar volando las líneas enemigas y sorprender a los sagrados, una vez allí deberemos desplegar todo nuestro potencial de combate- Dijo ichigo, apuntando a un mapa que había en la mesa.

-Oye, Ichi-chan, ¿no crees que atacar de repente el palacio dorado es demasiado arriesgado?- Preguntó Hitsugaya. Rukia asintió.

-Es un suicidio, ninguno de nosotros ha salido a muchas misiones en el exterior, estamos en pleno terreno enemigo, Ichigo- Aclaró Renji. Rukia volvió a asentir.

-¿No será mejor que ataquemos primero una sede sagrada menos importante?- Aclaró Rukia, apuntando al mapa.

-Hay cinco sedes sagradas, cuatro _Sky towers_ y el _palacio dorado_. Las cuatro Sky Towers están situadas en _cada uno de los puntos cardinales del círculo_: Este, Oeste, Norte y Sur; y el palacio dorado está situado justo en el centro, y es donde reside el líder de los sagrados_: el papa Shivá_. Será mejor ir a la Sky Tower del este, la que está más cerca- Añadió al pelinegra, impresionando a sus compañeros con su plan.

-Bastante bien, _suboficial_- Rukia enfureció ante el comentario de Ichigo.

-¡Yo ahora soy _oficial en jefe_! ¿Porque sigues diciéndome _suboficial_?- Ichigo dibujó una sonrisa torcida en su boca, que ha la pelinegra no el gustó anda.

-Para mí, siempre serás mi _suboficial_, y si me desobedeces te bajo el puesto- Renji y Toshiro también comenzaron a reír.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Eres mi jefe pero no tengo porque soportar tus idioteces!- Gritó una Rukia, muy cabreada con su superior.

-Bueno, venga, llévenos bien, somos compañeros de equipo- Aclaró Renji.

-Tienes que ser más comprensivo con Ichi-chan, Ruki-chan- Rukia se sorprendió ante el comentario del peliblanco.

-¡PERO SI ES ÉL EL QUE NO PARA DE FASTIDIAR!- Gritó Rukia, apuntando a Ichigo. Renji sacudió la cabeza, en señal de impotencia.

_Horas más tarde… _

Una gran torre azul, con bases de diamante resplandeciente arriba y debajo de aquella estructura, la cual era sostenida por pilares de lo que parecía ser platino, se alzaba imperial tapando incluso el sol. Las "_Sky Towers_" tenían un cabeza de Torre, y se encargaban principalmente de la encarcelación y tortura de _Herejes_. Solían estar rodeadas de climas extremos (desiertos, glaciares, junglas…) Y ya que nuestros protagonistas querían practicar antes de ir al palacio dorado, ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo, que salvando a muchos de sus Nakamas?

-Ahora- Ichigo había hecho una brecha en la Berja que daba entrada de la _Sky Tower_, y estaba dando instrucciones para que los demás cruzaran la barrera que separaba la _Sky Tower _del resto de desierto que la rodeaba. El trayecto en el desierto había sido lento y duro, pero tranquilo, sin batalla alguna.

Entonces, el equipo formado por nuestros cuatro protagonistas iban andando, en guardia, por si algún soldado _sagrado_ aparecía. Una pequeña brisa se levantó haciendo que la melena de Rukia ondease al viento. Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en sus labios, y su mirada se escondió ante las sombras.

-Que empiece la fiesta- Susurró, entonces se giró y paró solo con la mano el puño de un soldado. El soldado quitó rápidamente su mano, debido a que el golpe contra la piel de Rukia le había causado _dolor, un dolor exagerado_. El soldado se revolcaba en el suelo, y entonces Ichigo le asestó un puñetazo a otro soldado que se encontraba detrás de Rukia, hundiéndole la cabeza en el suelo. Ichigo había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a verlo al soldado. ¿Qué pasaba? Esa rapidez, fuerza y rigidez muscular eran _sobrehumanas_.

Bien, los _herejes_ y los _sagrados_ de medio y alto nivel controlan algo llamado _Ryoku_, una técnica milenaria que solo los dos grupos saben de su existencia. En parte, su batalla es debido a este extraño poder, que refuerza las habilidades humanas hasta el punto de hacer de un humano un dios invencible. Dicen que el hombre con más Ryoku es nada más y nada menos que _el papa Shivá_, líder de los sagrados, por eso se le apodó "_El dios de oro_".

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Espero k so haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	3. El primer santo: Eufrates

¿Que tal mis queridos lectores? Siento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero ya estoy de vuelta con la guerra entre los herejes y los sagrados, espero k os guste este cap :D

_**Yuliheth Luan:**_** Me alegro de que lo seas, aunque sino no estarías en este fic, ¿no? Bueno, gracias por la Review, y espero estar a la altura de tus expectativas :)**

_**Ichiruki **_**(Me gusta :D): Como digas, los haré más largos, y pondré más parejas. Gracias por la Review y disfruta del cap :D**

_**Guest:**_** Aquí tienes la conti, me gusta que te guste :D Gracias por la Review y disfruta del cap :)**

_**Reila Schiffer: **_**Jajajaja pues a ver, la verdad es que así va a ser, pero será difícil :D Gracias por la Review y aquí tienes la conti :D**

-¿Porque eres tan lenta? Podrían haberte matado- Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, a una Rukia muy enfadada.

-¡PERO QUE DICES! ¡ESO SI QUE NO, NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE PONGAS EN DUDA MIS HABILIDADES!- Ichigo asintió y se dio al vuelta.

-La verdad es que tu Ryoku es increíble, _suboficial_, no me equivoqué contigo- Sonrió Ichigo mientras avanzaba con Renji y Hitsugaya. Rukia se había quedado un poco atrás, por la impresión de que Ichigo le halagase. Al ver que sus compañeros avanzaban, corrió hacia ellos.

-Se me hace raro que solo un soldado nos haya atacado- Aclaró Renji. Hitsugaya asintió.

-Eso es porque nos quieren tender una emboscada, hay que estar alerta, no todos serán tan débiles como ese soldado, solo lo han usado de cebo- Aclaró el peliblanco. Entonces una bala pasó justo delante de su cabeza, y si no fuera porque uso su Ryoku para apartarse a tiempo, habría muerto de un balazo en la cabeza. Ya que esa bala…

-Esa bala…- Dijo Ichigo, mirando intimidatoriamente a de donde se había disparado la bala.

-Estaba impregnada de Ryoku…- Añadió, Hitsugaya, desenvainando su Katana, y impregnándola de Ryoku.

-Parece que no somos los únicos que sabemos usarlo aquí…- Añadió Rukia. Entonces un silencio completo se oyó, y todos estaban en guardia.

-Mierda- De repente, Hitsugaya estaba parando una bala impregnada de Ryoku con su Katana.

-Es demasiado fuerte- Entonces Ichigo le pegó una patada a la bala, desviándola hasta el suelo, el cual atravesó y dejó un buen boquete.

-Maldito…- Dijo Ichigo, con al mirada entre las sombras, y acumulando grandes cantidades de Ryoku.

-¡SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS, COBARDE!- Gritó Ichigo, liberando todo su Ryoku en una enorme Aura blanca que le rodeaba y hacía que el suelo se rompiera en muchas piedras, que subían y bajaban.

Entonces una figura negra y oscura, rodeada también de un aura blanca emergió de la figura distante de la _Sky Tower_. Entonces, se izo visible para todos. Levaba una pistola en su mano derecha, un pañuelo a modo de bandolero que le cubría la cara, y tenía algo en los pies, como una especie de patines que levitaban. Rukia cambió de expresión a una de puro horror, y tocó el hombro de Ichigo.

-Ése es _Eufrates_, uno de los cuatro santos- Dijo Rukia, haciendo que Ichigo la mirara desconcertado.

-¿_Santos_?- Rukia apretó los dientes. Menudo general…

-¡Los _santos_ son los _sagrados _más fuertes junto al papa, imbécil, estamos frente al cabeza de torre!- Ichigo miró de nuevo a _Eufrates_, y éste se rascó la cabeza. Su pelo era negro azabache.

-Ya me han dicho que los _herejes_ más fuertes habían muerto, ¿y ahora se presentan aquí estos _debiluchos_ que ni siquiera pueden parar una de mis balas Ryoku?- Rió _Eufrates_, menospreciando claramente a nuestros protagonistas.

Ichigo, al oír eso, salió disparado (a velocidades hipersónicas) hacia Eufrates, pero éste paró su Ryoku con una sola mano, y dio una voltereta hacia atrás para atinarle en el torso al pelinaranja, afectándole gravemente en las costillas. Ichigo se arrodilló, y lo miró enfadado con un hilillo de sangre escurriendo de su boca.

-La próxima vez que vuelvas a atacarme de esa manera, tu cabeza ya no estará sobre tus hombros- Dijo Eufrates, con un rostro muy serio.

-Lo que más odio es que me tomen por débil y me ataquen de frente, necesitáis una estrategia perfecta para matarme, IMBÉCILES- Aclaró Eufrates. Rukia, creó una bola blanca de Ryoku en sus manos y la lanzó hacia _Eufrates_, el cual izo un escudo de energía también blanco y la paró.

-Vuestro Ryoku es tan penoso que pasaran cien años y no me habréis desplazado de éste sitio ni un solo centímetro- Entonces acumuló energía en sus dos manos, haciendo que un haz de luz blanca se desprendiera de sus manos, y eso sumado a su mirada triunfante, formaba una imagen demoníaca.

Entonces, soltó dos mega rayos blancos por sus palmas y frío literalmente a Renji y Hitsugaya, que luchaban por parar el rayo, sin aparente éxito. Rukia abrió mucho los ojos ante tan desesperanzadora escena.

-¡MALDITO!- Entonces Rukia salió disparada, en una lluvia de puñetazos que _Eufrates_ esquivó sin problema alguno. Eufrates cogió del cuello a Rukia, y la miró triunfal, después la estampó contra el suelo, en un gran boquete.

-Ru-kia…- Ichigo, no se podía mover apenas, pero se arrastró un poco ante esa escena tan vergonzosa para los _herejes_.

-Tendré que hacerlo- Aclaró el pelinaranja, aumentando más su aura blanca.

-Bueno, chica, llegó tu hora- Rió _Eufrates_, ante una Rukia que estaba totalmente indefensa ante el enorme Ryoku de _Eufrates_.

Entonces _Eufrates_ apuntó directamente hacia Rukia, haciendo que un aura blanca rodease su revólver. Si una bala Ryoku era mortal des de lejos, des de cerca, imaginaos.

-Muere- Entonces Rukia de quedó inmóvil y solo pudo decir una palabra en tono traumatizado, mientras el sonido de la bala se hacia presente:

-Ichigo…-

Rukia tenía los ojos muy abiertos, al ver que Ichigo se había interpuesto entre la bala y ella, recibiendo él el balazo. Las lágrimas empezaron a sucederse: La zanahoria había muerto por protegerla. Ichigo calló sin fuerzas sobre Rukia, y ésta lo sostuvo, con una cara que marcaba la desesperación más absoluta.

-Esto no…Ichigo…despierta…por favor…- Susurró Rukia, con ojeras en sus bellos ojos y lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Menudo imbécil, a muerto por nada, vas a morir igual- Rió Eufrates, ante la vista de esa escena tan desesperanzadora. Entonces el cadáver de Ichigo se desvaneció, y de la sombra de Eufrates emergió una figura de luz blanca que finalmente dio lugar a Ichigo.

-Mierd…- A Eufrates no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, ya que Ichigo había hecho un martillo de Ryoku con sus manos, hundiendo la cabeza del primer santo bajo el suelo, y dejándolo finalmente K.O.

-¡ICHIGO!- Gritó Rukia, abrazándose al pelinaranja, llorando sobre su regazo.

-Creí que habías muerto…- Ichigo la abrazó tiernamente.

-Era la única forma de derrotarle, el Ryoku de sombra era la clave. Siento haberte hecho sentir tan mal, _enana_- Entonces Hitsugaya y Renji empezaron a despertar y sonrieron ante la escena de los dos abrazándose.

-Ejem…- Dijo Hitsugaya. Entonces Rukia y Ichigo se separaron, sonrojados, al comprender que los estaban viendo.

CONTINAURÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado y tal…REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	4. El contacto

**Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que os guste mi historia y tal. Aquí tenéis la continuación de "el círculo". Gracias por las Reviews, realmente, al ser mi primer fic en éste fandom, creía que no iba a tener tanto éxito XD. **

_**IamStrangreen:**_** Mil Kilómetros es muy poco. Lo sé. Pero me parece interesante ver que las bases enemigas estén tan juntas, pero a la vez tan separadas (bajo tierra). **

_**Hoshi Hikari Li Kinomoto:**_** Me alegro de que te guste :D**

_**Ichiruki:**_** Pondré Yoruichi x Urahara (amo esa pareja), Hitsugaya x Hinamori (también me encanta), por ahora esas, pero ya veré. Me alegro de que te guste. **

_**Reila Schiffer:**_** Siento matar al capitán Kuchiki (su nombre es demasiado complicado para mi pronunciación australopiteca), pero alguien tenia que morir. Me alegro de que te guste :D**

Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsugaya y Renji se apresuraban a dejar esa _Sky Tower_, tras liberar a todos los herejes que allí estaban prisioneros. Estaban andando por una de las múltiples calles asfaltadas de una ciudad, dirección al centro de "el círculo", una ciudad intermedia llamada _Rubidium_.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó una Rukia ya bastante cabreada.

-Tranquila, _enana_, ya has visto como nos costó derrotar a _Eufrates_, tengo un contacto en ésta ciudad que nos puede echar una mano- Sonrió Ichigo, haciendo que Rukia se enfadara aún más.

-¿Por qué me llamas enana… ¡MALDITA ZANAHORIA!?- Gritó Rukia, haciendo que Hitsugaya y Renji murmuraran algo y rieran sospechosamente.

-¡TE ODIO TANTO, _ENANA_!- Gritó Ichigo, enfrentando con la mirada a la pelinegra, quien no retiraba sus pupilas de las del pelinaranja, formando una conexión eléctrica.

-Pues no parecía eso antes, _general_- Rieron Hitsugaya y Renji, haciendo que los dos tomaran una tonalidad rojiza en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, da igual, os hablaré del contacto…- Soltó Ichigo, evadiendo tan embarazoso tema.

-Se trata del legendario hereje _Urahara_- Sonrió Ichigo, escondiendo su mirada bajo su flequillo naranja.

-¿_Urahara_? ¿Del _trío legendario_? ¿El _príncipe del viento_?- Preguntó extrañada Rukia, muy impresionada.

El trío legendario eran los _herejes_ más fuertes de la historia, los cuales se escondían entre los _sagrados_, y eran de los pocos _herejes_ que no vivían bajo tierra. _Urahara_ es uno de los miembros de ese legendario trío.

-El mismo- Todos quedaron impresionados. Se cuenta que _Urahara_ derrotó a un ejército de diez mil personas solo con una _Katana_ y su _Ryoku_, por eso se transformó en uno de los miembros del trío legendario.

Todos siguieron caminando, hasta que pararon delante de un Dojo que tenía un cartel: "Dojo UH". Ichigo dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

Entonces una chica rubia, abrió la puerta del lugar en cuestión, ante la mirada de todos.

-¿Color?- Le preguntó la chica a Ichigo, agarrando el mango de su Katana.

-Azul- Dijo Ichigo. Cuando el chico dijo eso, la chica abrió la puerta del todo, e izo pasara a los cuatro, amablemente.

-El Sensei los está esperando- Mientras todos pasaban a una sala más adentro, con la puerta tapada por cortinas, podían ver que el Dojo era activo, y la gente practicaba el Ryoku, como ellos habían hecho años atrás.

Entonces todos pasaron a la sala en cuestión. Un hombre sentado sobre un cojín (al estilo japonés) y bebiendo té levantó un ojo, mostrando su mirada que tapaba su sombrero. Llevaba una capa verde y un sombrero de rayas, con unos pantalones lujosos. Iba descalzo.

-¿Tú eres Ichigo?- El pelinaranja asintió, sentándose en los cojines adyacentes al de Urahara, con suma comodidad.

-¿Y tú eres…?- El hombre lo cortó, dejando su sombrero en al mesa, que mostraba un rostro rubio con facciones asiáticas.

-_Urahara_- Aclaró, dejando a todos (menos a Ichigo, el cual lo sabía), con la boca abierta. El hombre bebió un poco más de té, y se puso de pié.

-¿Quieres que os entrene, verdad?- Preguntó _Urahara_. Rukia le asestó un puñetazo a Ichigo, con la cara en forma de demonio.

-¿CÓMO QUE ENTRENAR, MALDITA ZANAHORIA?, ¡YO NO PIENSO ENTRENAR! ¡FUE UN INFIENRO EN SU TIEMPO!- Se quejó la pelinegra.

-Joder, _Enana_, ¡no es mi culpa que fueras la más vaga de tu promoción!- Sonrió Ichigo, aún masajeando la zona de su cabeza que había recibido el golpe de Rukia.

-¡Eso no te ayuda!- Amenazó Rukia, apretando el puño, con una cara esculpido por el mismismo Satanás.

-Pero hace gracia- Entonces Rukia le asestó otro golpe, que li quitó las ganas de tontería.

-Empezáis ahora mismo, podéis estableceros a dormir en unas habitaciones que tengo reservadas en el Dojo para invitados VIPs- Sonrío Urahara, poniéndose de nuevo su sombrero.

Tras unos cuantos meses luchando en el Dojo UH, y mejorando el Ryoku de cada uno, _Urahara _decidió que nuestros cuatro héroes lucharían por el Dojo UH en el campeonato de los dos Dojos de _Rubidium:_ El Dojo UH y el Dojo YH.

Pero, ojo, el Dojo YH, tampoco era un Dojo corriente, al rivalidad de los dos Dojos era legendaria, ya que en TODOS sus campeonatos, habían acabados enfrentados sus dos maestros (ya que también participan en el torneo), y en TODOS sus combates habían a_cabado empatados. _¿Y quien puede hacer frente al_ príncipe del viento? _La respuesta es _Yoruichi_ "_la gata de las Tinieblas_", otro miembro del _trío legendario_.

Bueno, en éste caso no iba a ser diferente y acabaron enfrentándose los dos de nuevo (Tanto Ichigo, como Rukia, como Hitsugaya, como Renji perdieron) en el combate final. _Urahara_ salía de una punta, con su mirada ensombrecida, y su Katana a punto. Yoruichi de la otra, vestida con unos pantalones ajustados de chándal y una chaqueta naranja. Llevaba el pelo en un moño.

-¿Preparado para la paliza, _príncipe de la mierda_?- Rió Yoruichi, haciendo que una sonrisa se posase sobre el rostro de Urahara.

-Estarás muy buena, pero la personalidad que tu tienes, yo a eso lo llamo ser muy PUT- Yoruichi lo cortó con un pequeño rayo de Ryoku, que el primero esquivó sin problemas, y que acabó destruyendo un edificio entero.

-Vuelve a intentar decir eso, y no volverás a hablar- Sonrió _Yoruichi_. _Urahara _desenvainó su Katana.

-Ven y hazme callar, gatita- Sonrió _Urahara_, provocando a _la gata de las tinieblas_.

.

Un pitido indicó que el combate había comenzado.

.

Pero, entonces, una gran bala de cañón, izo que _Yoruichi_, la desviase destruyendo un edificio a su paso.

De repente, una estampida de soldados _sagrados_ irrumpieron en la plaza.

-Que pasa, agentes, tenemos papeles para librar esta batalla- Uno de los soldados se acercó a _Yoruichi_, y _Urahara _escondió su mirada entre las sombras, envainando su espada.

-No es eso- Entonces, sacó una pistola de Ryoku de su bolsillo y se la puso en al cabeza a _Yoruichi_. "Mierda, des de esta distancia es imposible esquivarlo, moriré".

-MUERE- Entonces se oyó un disparo, pero _Yoruichi_ no había muerto. _Urahara_ había desviado la mano del soldado con su bastón de oro (tiene un bastón de oro).

-Así no se trata a una señorita, por muy poca ropa que lleve encima-

-_Urahara…- Urahara_ acaba de salvar de la muerte a su enemiga.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE! **


	5. El segundo santo: Anubis, aparece

**Hola mis queridos lectores ¿estáis** **bien? Me alegro. Aquí vengo de nuevo, con un nuevo cap de "El círculo". **

_**Reila Schiffer: **_**Lo siento…pero no tengo alma *RISA MALVADA* no, también es broma. Me alegro de que te guste. **

_**FATUA:**_** Me alegro que te guste la idea, en cuanto a la narración lo siento, lo hago lo mejor que puedo, en serio. Yo también soy de Shonen con toques amorosos, y finales inesperados :D Gracias por leer :D**

_**Hoshi Hikari Li Kinomoto:**_** ¡ARRIBA! Jajaja me alegro de que te guste :D**

_**Yuliheth Luan:**_** Me halaga que te guste tanto mi historia como para que te acuerdes de leerla justo al acabar tus exámenes. GRACIAS :D**

_**Ichiruki:**_** Lo siento, pero no me gusta Karin como personaje. NO ME AMTES PORFAVOR T_T Me alegro de que te guste y gracias por leer, me haces muy feliz :D**

Una breve y fría brisa se alzó, moviendo algunas hojas en forma de remolino. La escena seguía igual: _Yoruichi_ sorprendida, _Urahara_ apartando la pistola de su enemiga, y el soldado esperando su muerte. El sensei levantó su mirada ensombrecida y sonrió ante el terror que sentía el soldado.

-Tranquilo, si corres quizás puedas vivir unos instantes más- Soltó Urahara, haciendo que el soldado corriera hacia arriba. Entonces miró a Yoruichi, con una sonrisa en sus labios, la cual correspondió su enemiga.

-Tendremos que dejar la batalla para luego- Dijo Urahara, haciendo que Yoruichi sonriera ante la vista de todos los soldados huyendo despavoridos.

Entonces _el príncipe del viento_ agarró el puñal de su Katana (tirando al suelo su bastón de oro) con la mirada ensombrecida, y la desenvainó, haciendo un corte horizontal en forma de línea recta.

-Ya sois míos- Sonrió, envainando de nuevo la espada, para que una ráfaga de cortes masacrara a todos los soldados de un solo corte. Yoruichi sonrió lúgubremente y todos abrieron mucho sus ojos.

-Pero…que… ¿DE UN SOLO GOLPE A ESA DISTANCIA? ¿ACASO SU RYOKU ES INMOORTAL?- Se sorprendió Rukia. Ichigo sonrió de nuevo.

-No me esperaba menos de uno de los miembros del _trío legendario_- Aclaró el pelinaranja.

-No me has dejado ni uno- Sonrió _Yoruichi_._ Urahara_ la miró con aires de superioridad.

-Encima que te hago el trabajo, mira que eres desagradecida, _gatita_- Dijo el sensei, andando hacia sus alumnos. Yoruichi sacudió la cabeza en señal de impotencia y se fue hacia su lado.

-Hoy te dejaré vivir por salvarme, pero mañana te mataré sin dudarlo- Sonrió Yoruichi.

-Vale, pero recuerda comer mucho pienso,_ gatita_, sino mañana no tendrás fuerzas- Sonrió _Urahara_, yéndose los dos para cada lado.

Pero, en cuanto Cuando _Urahara _empezó a avanzar, paró a todos los de su Dojo. Lo mismo izo Yoruichi.

-¿Que pasa?- Preguntó Renji. Entonces abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Es esa presencia?- _Urahara _sonrió bajo su sombrero, haciendo que todos los de su Dojo desenvainaran su espada.

-Ese Ryoku es enorme- Aclaró Ichigo, haciendo que _Urahara_ asintiera.

-Ese Ryoku solo puede corresponder a uno de los cuatro _santos_- Ichigo se quedó mirando al punto en el cual la presencia era más intensa, y lo vio. Vio una figura negra encapuchada…y de repente, se esfumó, para quedar en frente de ellos, sentada en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué…?- Ichigo se sorprendió al ver que ese movimiento no era normal, y que ni siquiera _Éufrates_ era capaz de realizarlo ¿QUÉ ERA ESE TIPO?

-¿Vosotros sois los que matasteis a _Eufrates_?- Sonrió ese tipo, ante la mirada de los dos Dojos de _Rubidium_.

-Ese novato me caía muy mal, gracias por matarlo- Después de esa frase, empezó a reír fuertemente, agarrandose la barriga.

-Me presento… soy _Anubis_, aunque vosotros, mortales, podéis llamarme _el dios de la muerte_- Urahara sonrió ante aquel hombre de nombre _Anubis_, retándole con la mirada.

_Anubis_ era un hombre con el torso desnudo, el pelo negro azabache y una sonrisa maniática y terrorífica que nunca se le iba de la boca.

-¿Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE NOS MATARÁS SIN ARMAS?, ¡NO CREAS QUE NUESTRO RYOKU ES TAN DÉBIL COMO PARA PODER MATARNOS A TODOS SIN USAR UN ARMA!- Gritó Hitsugaya. _Urahara_ sonrió ante el comentario del peliblanco. "_Tiene agallas_" pensó.

-¿Lo comprobamos?- Dijo _Anubis_, mirando fijamente a Renji, con una mirada aterradora.

Entonces _Anubis_ despareció y apareció levitando encima de Renji, y ante el horror de todos lo izo desaparecer con la palma de su mano. Después volvió a su posición inicial.

-Mierda- Dijo _Urahara_, ante las caras de desesperación de los compañeros de Renji: Ichigo, Rukia y Hitsugaya.

-Renji…- Ichigo empezó a acumular Ryoku, haciendo que Rukia se preocupara.

-Espera, si vas…- Entonces Hitsugaya salió disparado hacia _Anubis_, y en un sonoro puñetazo, que hundió la cabeza de _Anubis_ en una pared, gritó: _¡CABRÓN!_

-No, espera…- Dijo Urahara, intentando llegar a él antes que Anubis, el cual se tele transportó y lo tocó haciéndolo desparecer (a Hitsugaya).

-¡No!- Gritó _Urahara_, desenvainando su espada, la cual fue parada por una mano de _Anubis_. A pesar de haber sido reventado contra una pared, sus facciones faciales no presentaban ningún tipo de rasguño.

-Vaya, un pez gordo, contigo no será tan fácil- Sonrió, haciendo gala de su enorme Ryoku para llegar a cortar un poco el moflete de _Urahara,_ haciéndole un pequeño rasguño.

-De todos modos, ya tengo bastante, adiós- Entonces Anubis se esfumó sin más, sin que nadie pudiera ni vengar a Renji y Hitsugaya.

_Urahara_ se acercó a unos desolados Ichigo y Rukia.

-Tranquilos no están muertos, los a teletransportado a _Death Underworld_, la cárcel para Herejes más inhumana de todas- Aclaró el sensei. Entonces Ichigo y Rukia lo miraron desconcertado y sonrieron.

-Entonces los salvaremos- Aclaró el pelinaranja. Urahara sonrió.

-Como humano os digo, que es una locura ir allí. Como sensei os digo que con entrenamiento duro todo se puede lograr- Aclaró el rubio con su sonrisa característica.

Los tres se levantaron y cuando se iban a ir Ichigo cogió su espada y al dejó al lado de aquel árbol.

-Chicos, soy vuestro capitán, y pase lo que pase, cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte, iré a salvaros. Lo juro- Después de eso se giró y se fue. Cuando fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, cogería la espada de nuevo y los salvaría.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k so haya gustado, REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	6. Time-skip

**¿Cuánto hace que no escribía? La verdad, lo siento. Cuando no apetece algo, es mejor no hacerlo que hacerlo mal, entonces he esperado que me entrara de nuevo el gusanillo de escribir, y aquí vuelvo con un nuevo cap de "El círculo"…**

_**Hoshi Hikari Li Kinomoto**__**:**_** Gracias por la Review y me alegro de que te guste :D**

_**Reila Schiffer: **_**Jajajajja la cabeza de Urahara no va muy bien… xD vaya fallo ^^' bueno, igualmente espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por la Review :D**

_**Aleyzha:**_** Me alegro de que te guste y GRACIAS POR LA REVIEW:) La única pareja que llegará a culminarse es el Ichigo x Rukia, las otras no llegaran a culminarse pero habrá situaciones Shoujo. **

La espada yacía solitaria en el mismo sitio dónde Ichigo la había dejado hacía ya tres años. ¿Qué habrían hecho con sus amigos ya? Un murmullo se fue haciendo más fuerte hasta que aparecieron Ichigo y Rukia con los kimonos de entrenamiento del Dojo UH. Sus aspectos no eran muy diferentes, peor si que es verdad que se veían los dos más desarrollados físicamente y obviamente, tres años más viejos que antes. Como siempre, estaban peleando.

-Si hubieras logrado antes la Ryoku Star, ¡no tendríamos que haber estado aquí perdiendo el tiempo!- Replicó Rukia, a un Ichigo que se encaró contra ella.

-¿Te recuerdo quien tardó más que yo en dominar el Ryoku Blade y el Ryoku Blame?- Sonrió Ichigo, en gran medida.

-Algún día te mataré maldita zanahoria, te lo aseguro…- Entonces Ichigo se paró delante de la espada y procedió a juntar sus dedos sobre su mango, para cogerla, haciendo que resplandeciese a la luz del sol.

-Juré que los salvaría, _enana_, y es lo que haré- Rukia sonrió, a pesar de que la zanahoria la había llamado enana.

-Hoy es la ejecución pública de Hitsugaya y Renji en la capital de "_el círculo_", no estamos muy lejos, y llegaremos a tiempo, pero recuerda Ichigo, solo tendremos una oportunidad de salvarlos- Ichigo le acarició el pelo, en modo amistoso, y comenzó a andar, seguido de una sonrojada Rukia.

_6 horas después, cerca del palacio Dorado, en Gold Town (capital de "el círculo")…_

Un gran escenario de madera estaba rodeado de incontables personas que coreaban muerte para los dos _herejes _que allí iban a ser decapitados, tras tres años de sobrevivir a las torturas de _Death Underworld_.

Cuando los dos condenados salieron al escenario, los ataron con cuerdas al escenario y se marcharon. En ese momento todos le comenzaron a tirar piedras tanto a Hitsugaya como a Renji al grito de: "¡CABRÓN!", "¡INFIEL!", "¡MALNACIDO!".

Cuando una piedra iba a golpear la cabeza de Renji, y este cerraba los ojos para recibir el golpe, posiblemente mortal, está se rompió en el aire. Sin más. Ante la atónita mirada de todos, simplemente explotó en muchos trozos.

Varios soldados subieron al escenario, para proteger a los dos herejes de unos posibles rescatadores. Eso era sospechoso ¿pero quien podía hacer explotar objetos?

-ESTAOS ALERTA- gritó un soldado, a otro que estaba en la otra punta de la plaza para que cuidaran las calles próximas a ese lugar.

Una sonrisa apareció, y un gran disparo azul izo explotar medio escenario. Cuando los soldados vivos miraron arriba vieron al encapuchado el cual había disparado algo.

-¿Os gusta mi _Ryoku Shot_?- Rió ese encapuchado bajo su mirad ensombrecida, la cual descubrió APRA ver que se trataba de Ichigo.

-_ENANA_, QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA- Rukia se quitó la capucha enrabiada, en medio de miles de personas y unos cuantos soldados.

-UNO, NO ME LLAMO "_ENANA_", Y DOS, ¿QUÉ ENTINDES TU POR DISCRECIÓN, MALDITA ZANAHORIA?- Ichigo puso cara de enfado.

-NO ME JODAS, _ENANITA_, SOLO HE LLAMADO SU ATENCIÓN PARA QUE PUEDAS PASAR TÚ MEJOR- Rukia apretó el puño ante su nuevo mote ¿enanita? ¿PODÍA HABER ALGO MÁS PROVOCADOR QUE ESO? Sin duda la muerte de Ichigo se iba acercando cada vez más.

-¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE VOY A PASAR SI ACABAS DE REVELAR MI POSICIÓN, PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL?- Gritó Rukia, esta vez muy enfadada por el comentario del pelinaranja.

-¡MUERE!- Un soldado estaba aprovechando la discusión entre Ichigo y Rukia, para pillar a la pelinegra desapercibida.

-Ryoku Phisic- Susurró Rukia, pero entonces el soldado… ¡LA CORTÓ POR LA MITAD! Ante el horror de Renji y Hitsugaya.

-Te pillé- Rió el soldado. Entonces la parte superior de Rukia… ¡SE JUNTÓ DE NUEVO, QUEDÁNDO COMO ESTABA ANTES!

-¡Nunca interrumpas una conversación, maleducado! _Ryoku Shock_…- Y entonces la pelinegra puso sus dedos en el pecho de su rival, sonrió y le aplicó una descarga eléctrica de mil voltios.

-Tu muerte está servida- Rió Rukia. Entonces diez soldados la rodearon y quisieron atacarla, pero ella sonrió de nuevo, haciendo que Ichigo se sorprendiera.

-¿Va a intentar eso? Increíble…- Se dijo a si mismo.

-Ryoku…STAR- Entonces, tras acumular energía en medio de sus manos, la liberó en una gran cúpula azul que se llevó por delante todo lo que pilló: civiles, soldados, suelo, edificios…

-Mier-da…- Entonces Rukia empezó a ver borroso, pero pudo observar como un soldado se levantaba y cogía su arma.

-No tengo fuerzas para…- Rukia se arrodilló ante aquel soldado, que levantó al cielo su espada, y al quiso bajar para matar a Rukia…más nunca pudo hacerlo, ya que su cabeza se hundió bajo el suelo en un golpe con la potencia de mil cañones. Así, de repente.

-Ryoku Swift Stroke…- Ichigo había pegado el puñetazo en la cara al soldado, pero fue tan extremadamente rápido, que el ojo humano no lo vio. Lo mismo pasó con la piedra.

-General- Dijo Renji.

-Ichi-chan- Dijo Hitsugaya.

-Prometí que os salvaría, y es lo que voy a hacer- Dijo Ichigo, sonriente.

-¿Y yo no los salvo, pedazo de zanahoria?- Se quejó Rukia. Ichigo suspiró.

-Tu también, tu también…-

CONTINAURÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	7. ¡Somos tus Nakama! Las lágrimas de Rukia

**Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores. Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo cap de "El círculo", espero que lo disfrutéis. **

_**Reila Schiffer:**_** Me alegro de que te guste y gracias por la REVIEW :D**

_**Aleyzha:**_** Bueno, no me lo tomo a mal, pero soy chico, y "eres mala" no es una expresión muy masculina ^^' Me alegro de que te guste y gracias por la REVIEW :D**

Rukia seguía replicando los constantes comentarios imbéciles de Ichigo, mientras se recuperaba de su técnica, cuando éste cambió su expresión, a una totalmente seria que preocupó a Rukia. Entonces los dos se pusieron en guardia, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Tu también los sientes, verdad, esos focos de enorme Ryoku?- Soltó Ichigo, con la mirada ensombrecida.

-Como para no sentirlos, seguro que son…- Dijo Rukia, con la mirada entre la sombras también.

-Si, los cuatro santos, y al parecer vienen separados, unos por el norte, y otros por el sur- En ese momento, los dos sonrieron y salieron disparados hacia direcciones diferentes.

Ichigo llegó en un momento al lugar de donde provenían esos enormes Ryokus, y pudo divisar entre mucho polvo a dos figuras sonrientes.

-Fuera de mi camino, mortal- Se quejó una de las figuras, mostrando que se trataba de _Anubis_.

-Yo seguiré adelante, si no te importa- Dijo la otra figura, en la cual destacaba un moño. Parecía una mujer, pero cargaba una Katana en sus manos, apoyada en sus delicados hombros.

-¿No me has oído, imbécil?, basura como tú no podría hacerme frente, soy el _dios de la muerte_- Sonrió Anubis, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en los labios de Ichigo.

Entonces Ichigo, junto las manos, y acumuló Ryoku en su mano, soltándolo en un disparo azul.

-Ryoku Shot- Dijo Ichigo, con una expresión enfadada. Anubis se sorprendió, peor con su teletransporte le dio tiempo a esquivarlo por los pelos. Ese disparo destruyó un edificio entero detrás de Anubis, el cual yacía con la cara ensombrecida.

-Veo que no eres tan flojo como pensaba, mortal- Una sonrisa malvada salió de los labios _del dios de la muerte_ al decir eso.

-Ryoku blade- Entonces de las manos de Ichigo emergió una espada hecha de energía azul. Anubis liberó su mirada, y aunque suene raro, estaba serio.

-Parece ser que tendré que jugar en serio- Dijo, con esa expresión.

-Ryoku Blade- Dijo _Anubis,_ formando una mega espada hecha de Ryoku, que era tres veces más grande que la de Ichigo.

-Esto será interesante- Susurró Ichigo, lanzándose en un corte vertical hacia Anubis, el cual esquivó, haciendo uso de su teletransportación, quedando levitando sobre Ichigo, con la espada levantada al cielo y su mirada ensombrecida.

-Mierda- Dijo Ichigo. Entonces acumuló Ryoku en sus manos, concentrándose.

-No me digas que…- Se preocupó _Anubis_, con la espada aún en el cielo. Entonces Ichigo sonrió.

-Esquiva esto: Ryoku…STAR- Y en el mismo instante en que sus labios pronunciaron tal palabra, una gran cúpula azul se llevó por delante a todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, incluyendo _Anubis_.

-Jo…der- Dijo _Anubis_, desmayándose.

-¿Y eso es jugar en serio?- Rió Ichigo. Pero entonces se asustó al ver dos focos de un Ryoku tan enorme que asustaba cerca de la posición de Rukia y los otros dos santos. El Ryoku de Rukia era inestable, así que era muy probable que fuera perdiendo.

-Rukia…- Entonces Ichigo salió disparado en busca de la pelinegra, no podía dejar morir a esa idiota, no se lo perdonaría nunca…

_Y en ese momento, Rukia…_

El paisaje no era muy favorable: todos los edificios de alrededor estaban destruidos y se oían explosiones por todas partes. Una chica pelinegra con Katana en mano, miraba hacia todos lados en guardia, esperando otro golpe más. Aún no había logrado esquivar uno solo de sus golpes. Ese Santo era de los tipos más fuertes con los que se había enfrentado.

-¿Ya estás así de mal, chica _hereje_?- Una voz retumba entre las paredes de esos edificios derrumbados, erizando la piel de Rukia, la cual no podía ya mantenerse en pié.

-Te dije que luchar contra un santo sola no era buena idea, chica, y menos si ese santo soy yo, _Hades_- Rukia intentó concentrarse y adivinar de donde venía esa voz, pero se le hacía imposible. Ese tipo tenía un poder inimaginable, nunca podría con él ella sola, era completamente imposible.

-MIERDA- Entonces Rukia, intento parar con sus propias manos una pierna hecha de huesos que apareció de la nada entre una niebla oscura, más no lo logró, y el fémur de esa pierna le asestó una buena patada en la cara, arrojándola varios metros y haciendo que se estrellara contra uno de los destrozados muros.

De esa niebla emergió una figura que levitando puso sus pies en el suelo. No parecía humano, ya que era un esqueleto que se movía. Tenía la calavera manchada de sangre y algunas grietas que se extendían des de sus ojos lo hacían aún más horrendo e intimidante. Vestía una túnica negra rasgada con capucha y portaba una guadaña que goteaba sangre.

_Hades_ se acercó lentamente hasta la chica, la cual lo miró asustada. Sus músculos no respondían, no lograba respirar reguladamente, y eso era símbolo de que su muerte estaba tan cerca como ella se encontraba de ese maldito esqueleto.

-Tranquila, me aseguraré de que tu muerte sea divertida, así será mejor para los dos, yo me divertiré y tú te divertirás, ¿es justo, verdad?- Rió Hades, mientras levantaba el mentón de una horrorizada Rukia.

-Eres fuerte chica, pero nadie puede derrotarme…- Aclaró _Hades_, levantando la guadaña al aire. En ese mismo momento, al espada de Ichigo paró a la guadaña de _Hades_, ante la sorprendida pero alegre mirada de Rukia.

-Ichigo…- El pelinaranja sonrió a la chica pelinegra.

-Perdón por la tardanza, pero tenía que desatar a Hitsugaya y Renji, ¿verdad chicos?- Entonces Rukia miró y vio a sus dos compañeros sonriendo: ¡Hitsugaya y Renji eran por fin libres!

-Chicos…- Rukia no pudo evitar que una lágrima traicionera se resbalase por su mejilla.

-RUKIA- Gritó Ichigo. La pelinegra lo miró sonriente.

-Somos tus compañeros, ¡y no dejaremos que te maten!- Sonrió Ichigo.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado, y perdón por tardarme… REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	8. La brutal pelea contra Hades

**Hola de nuevo, mis queridos lectores…Sé que últimamente me retardo demasiado con el fic, lo siento, pero el colegio no me da más oportunidades de escribir una buena historia, y para hacerla mal, no la hago. Bueno, aquí os vengo con el chapter 8 de "el círculo". Espero k lo disfrutéis…**

_**Reila Schiffer: **_**Ya he dicho Pork me tardo lo siento ewe pero bueno, me alegro de que te guste el fic y gracias por la REVIEW, por supuesto.**

_**Hoshi Hikari Li Kinomoto**__**: **_**Gracias, me alegro de que te guste :D**

-Ichigo…- La verdad es que a Rukia le llegaron las sinceras y reconfortantes palabras de su capitán, y los actos de sus compañeros, a los que ya podía considerar hermanos.

Hitsugaya y Renji, formaron una espada de Ryoku en sus manos.

-¿También sabéis usar el Ryoku Blade? Es una técnica muy avanzada, parece que habéis estado entrenando estos últimos tres años…- Dijo Ichigo, haciendo que Hitsugaya y Renji sonrieran con su cara ensombrecida.

-Nunca dudamos de que algún día vendríais a rescatarnos, y por eso entrenamos día tras día, peleándonos nosotros mismos en la celda, el entreno fue duro, sobre todo porqué debíamos hacernos daño después de ser torturados, pero aún así ha valido la pena…- Rieron de nuevo los dos _Herejes_.

_Hades_ sonrió haciendo de su cara una expresión habernal, y tronó los huesos que tenía por dedos, haciendo flotar a su guadaña alrededor de una niebla negra.

-Tengo la sensación de que me habéis olvidado, de hecho estáis dando por hecho que me vais a derrotar, pero yo no estaría tan seguro…- En el mismo momento en el que acabó la frase, avanzó a la velocidad de la luz hasta Renji, y le asestó un enorme puñetazo (con su mano rodeada de Ryoku) en la barriga, lanzándolo contra varios edificios, y haciendo tres agujeros en tres edificios que estaban uno detrás de otro (en otras palabras, Renji acabó atravesando tres edificios debido a la fuerza de _Hades_).

-Ryoku Swift Stroke- Sonrió _Hades_, después de realizar la técnica.

¡Renji! maldito…Ryoku Swift Stroke-Gritó Ichigo. _Hades _paró la técnica del pelinaranja con una sola mano, mirándolo con aquella expresión infernal que lo caracterizaba.

-La muerte no avisa, _hereje_; la muerte es cruel, _hereje_…- Le dijo, y después de eso una sonrisa que avecinaba un fatal desenlace surgió en su rostro cadavérico.

-Ryoku Death Edge- Dijo Hades, atravesando el cuerpo de Ichigo, mientras el cuerpo del chico caía al suelo, aparentemente inerte. Rukia abrió mucho los ojos ante tan espantosa escena, y lo propio hizo Hitsugaya y también Renji, el cual miraba dolorido.

-¡ICHIGO!- Gritaron todos.

-El "Ryoku Death Edge" es la técnica más mortal que existe, si te atraviesa solo tienes un 0,000001 por ciento de posibilidades de sobrevivir, así que dadlo por muerto, _herejes_- Rió _Hades_, haciendo que su guadaña volviera con él.

-Ichigo era…una buena persona…- Dijo Rukia, con un dolor enorme en sus palabras. Una lágrima impactó en el suelo.

-Tranquila, _chica hereje_, ha pasado a mejor vida, piensa que la muerte lo llevará a un lugar mejor…- Dijo Hades, con una sonrisa satánica que sacaba de sus casillas a una Rukia destrozada por lo sucedido.

-Te voy a…- Cuando Rukia estaba a punto de desenfundar su arma, Renji y Hitsugaya la pararon, con sus rostros entre las sombras.

-Ahora nos toca a nosotros, Rukia…- Aclararon los dos, liberando unos rostros que desprendían muerte.

_30 minutos después… _

Tras una dura batalla, Tanto _Hades_ como los dos herejes habían perdido gran parte de sus cualidades de batalla, y estos últimos sin poder más, cedieron a la gravedad.

-Los…imbéciles como éstos…al final….son duros de roer…- Dijo _Hades_, con cierto cansancio en sus palabras. Rukia seguía sentada y con la cara ensomrecida. Las lágrimas pararon. Si una cosa aprendió en el Dojo UH es a nunca mostrar debilidad contra el rival, por muy dura que fuese la situación en la que se encontrase. Y cuando digo NUNCA, es NUNCA.

-¿Sabes lo que es el _Ryoku Blame_?- Preguntó Rukia, con la cara ensombrecida. La expresión de Hades cambió totalmente, a una seria.

-¿Qué guerrero no conoce esa técnica? Es una de las más avanzadas que existen en el arte del Ryoku, pero la gente que la controla le lleva de cuarenta a cincuenta años controlarla; así que si tu la controlaras, tendrías que tener más de sesenta años, y no es el caso- Dijo _Hades_, pero al ver la cara sonrtiente, decidida y robusta de Rukia, empezó a preocuparse de verdad.

-Mucho me temo, que has fallado en lo último, soy una de las pocas alumnas que ha conseguido dominar esa técnica, así que prepárate a morir, maldito esqueleto- Sonrió Rukia, acumulando energía azul en sus manos.

-Mierda, tendré que usar eso si quiero vivir- Dijo Hades, también haciendo un cúmulo de energía azul en sus manos.

-Ryoku…BLAME- Gritó Rukia, haciendo que una niebla azul la rodease, resquebrajando el suelo de su alrededor y haciendo que el pelo se levantase en una ráfaga de aire ascendente. Esa técnica lo que hacia era aumentar las habilidades físicas de un humano hasta su límite máximo durante un mediano período de tiempo (en el caso normal, con las habilidades físicas al máximo, un humano no duraría más de cinco minutos sin desfallecer).

Entonces, a la velocidad de la luz, y dejando un rastro de destrucción en sus pasos, Rukia se lanzó en una brutal ráfaga de puñetazos que Hades no pudo evit…espera, quizá sí…

-Ryoku…DARK SHIELD- Con esa súper técnica, _Hades_ formó un escudo oscuro el cual repelió todos los impactos de Rukia, y se fue defendiendo hasta que la energía en Rukia desapreció. Todo el campo de batalla había sido destruido, y se encontraban en el fondo de un gran boquete, formado por la ira descargada de la chica.

-Buffff…eso…ha sido…muy duro, _chica hereje_, de verdad…que nunca me había esforzado tanto…en parar un ataque, que brutalidad…- Hades seguía hiperventilando ante la vista de una Rukia que sentía que se ahogaba por dentro. La expresión del tercer santo cambió y su sonrisa se izo presente, horrorizando a Rukia.

-Pero…después de usar el Ryoku Blame…el humano queda con sus aptitudes físicas al cero, y por lo tanto…NO SE PUEDE MOVER- Rió _Hades_, acercándose a una Rukia que luchaba por levantarse, por seguir con la pelea, más había llevado su cuerpo al límite.

-Estás muerta, _chica hereje_…- Rukia de repente sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron.

-¿Te ríes de la muerte, _chica hereje_?- Rukia negó con la cabeza, aún con esa sonrisa en la boca.

-Es que quizás estás a punto de morir- _Hades_ abrió mucho los ojos, y se giró, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Una espada hecha de Ryoku atravesó su cuerpo. Era Ichigo, el cual aún sangraba, con la mirada ensombrecida.

-Lo único que has hecho es retrasar vuestra muerte, la nueva ha ido a buscarle, y cuando él venga, deseareis nunca haber nacido- Rió _Hades_, antes de morir.

Ichigo no pudo mantener el equilibrio, y calló al suelo.

-Ichigo…- Dijo Rukia, antes de caer desfallecida por el cansancio.

CONTINUARÁ…

Espero k os haya gustado…REVIEWS PLS BYE!


	9. Castigo divino

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí vuelvo con el cap 9 de "El círculo", espero k os guste.**

_**Hoshi Hikari Li Kinomoto: **_**Me alegro de que te guste, y la verdad es que no lo sabia (lo de Rukia), ya que Bleach no es un Anime que vea demasiado, más que nada por el final (me encanta Bleach, pero el final es basura). Gracias por la Review, me haces muy feliz :D**

_**Misel-Kuchiki:**_** ¿En dos horas? ¿Para tanto es mi fic? xD Gracias por tu Review, y espero estar a la altura de tus expectativas :D **

Una chica se acercaba a dónde unos inconscientes Rukia e Ichigo se encontraban, y levantó una espada al aire, con la clara intención de matar a la chica pelinegra.

.

Rukia sentía un peso enorme sobre su cuerpo. Realmente parecía que estuviera muerta, pero entonces afinó su oído un poco más, y oyó el sonido de espadas al chocar.

Fue abriendo los ojos y entonces vio a una mujer desconocida, que sostenía una Katana, siendo parado por la Katana de otra persona. Los dos sables, el segundo bloqueando al primero, se encontraban a escasos centímetros de su pierna derecha.

-SENSEI- Gritó Rukia, al ver de quien se trataba.

-Que tal, Rukia…- Sonrió Urahara, bajo su sombrero y con la mirada entre las sombras.

-Con que te has convertido en un perrito faldero de los sagrados, he, _Inouhe Orihime_, eres una hereje pésima, ¿Cómo cambias al _trío legendario_ por los _santos_?- La chica pelinaranja lo miró arrugando su frente, en señal de enfado.

-Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera con mi puesto militar, _príncipe del viento_. A por cierto, llámame _Isis_- Dijo Orihime, intentando alcanzar a Urahara, más éste la paró con su espada, de nuevo.

-No me acostumbro a verte así, tu apodo siempre a sido "_alas doradas_" no _Isis_, ¿Por cuánto has traicionado a los herejes? ¿Un millón de Dólares?- Sonrió Urahara, ante la vista enfadada de _Isis_.

-Ya te he dicho que me da igual lo que digas, ahora somos enemigos. Antes íbamos los tres juntos: Yoruichi, tú y yo, pero asume que ahora, yo seré la que te lleve directamente a la tumba, _príncipe del viento_- Soltó _Isis_, creando una ráfaga de Ryoku que empujó a los dos a un lado distinto del campo de batalla.

-SENSEI, ¿ESTÁ SEGURO DE LUCHAR CONTRA ELLA?- Gritó Rukia, ya que Urahara estaba muy lejos, debido al desplazamiento provocado por el Ryoku. Urahara sonrió.

-NUNCA HABIA ESTADO MÁS SEGURO- Ante ese comentario, Isis acumuló energía en sus manos, y las transformó alrededor de los puños.

-¿En serio crees que el _Ryoku Boxing_ servirá contra mí, _Alas doradas_?- Urahara sonrió con lo último, ya que sabía que Orihime se molestaría, y efectivamente, condujo los golpes de su Ryoku a sus puños en una oleada de pura rabia, y se lanzó en una increíble y rápida ráfaga de puñetazos, que al final Urahara no pudo esquivar, y _Isis_ acabó por asestarle un puñetazo en el estómago, que realmente le afectó.

-AHORA- gritó Urahara, haciendo que de repente, y como un rayo, apareciera en el campo de batalla Yoruichi, la cual llegó al lado de Hitsugaya, Renji, Ichigo y Rukia a unas velocidades dignas de la luz.

-Espera, ¿Qué haces?- Dijo Rukia. Yoruichi dibujó una sonrisa sincera en su boca.

-Se que hemos sido enemigos, pero ahora somos _herejes _contra _santos_, ¿no?- Rukia sonrió, complacida. Y ahora que lo pensaba, seguramente los dos focos de Ryoku que sintió sumarse a los otros cuatro, serían claramente Urahara y Yoruichi.

-Ryoku…HEALTH- Dijo Yoruichi, y con esa técnica izo que los otros (Ichigo, Hitsugaya y Renji) sanarán de repente. Sin duda, el Ryoku de esa chica era algo casi inmortal.

-Ahora corred hacia delante, si seguís por esa calle llegaréis a la salida de la ciudad. No paréis, y contad que aún queda otro santo más, y si se os pone en medio, no tendréis más que derrotarlo, pero según mis cálculos, el santo más fuerte es_ Isis_, así que, si habéis derrotado a _Hades_, _Eufrates _y_ Anubis_, el último no será muy difícil. Corred, VAMOS, CORRED- Gritó Yoruichi, haciendo que unos, aún recién despertados Ichigo, Renji y Hitsugaya, empezaran a correr tras Rukia.

Los cuatro iban rumbo a la salida de la ciudad, y entonces Ichigo y Rukia se miraron, y al sentir un Ryoku peculiar, pararon bruscamente, ese Ryoku era cada vez más fuerte, aunque parecía que aún estaba muy lejos. Los dos abrieron mucho los ojos. Parece ser que la intensidad del Ryoku había aumentado considerablemente, y la única forma de que eso fuera posible es que el poseedor de ese poder fuera a mil veces más rápido que la velocidad de la luz.

-Pero, esto…- Dijo Rukia, con una cara de puro horror y una voz rota.

-Es imposible…- Añadió Ichigo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Que pasa?- Preguntaron al unísono Hitsugaya y Renji.

-Sabéis que el Ryoku de una persona se mide en la cúpula que desprende, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Ichigo. Los dos chicos asintieron.

-Bien, pues…- Dijo Ichigo, agrandando sus pupilas.

-Ese Ryoku es tan enorme que no alcanzo a ver su límite- Añadió Rukia, haciendo un esfuerzo por decir tales palabras. Hitsugaya y Renji dieron varios pasos atrás, negando con la cabeza.

-Pero eso es imposible…- Añadieron.

-Suerte que ese Ryoku esta aún bastante lejos de aquí- Ichigo y Rukia se miraron asustados.

-EL SENSEI- Gritaron, y dicho esto empezaron a correr de vuelta al campo de batalla, seguidos de unos desorientados Renji y Hitsugaya.

De repente alguien aplastó al cabeza de Ichigo contra el suelo, provocando que, al golpear su cara contra el cemento, se hiciera un enorme boquete. El pelinaranja levantó su mirada, y observó que arriba, junto a sus compañeros, había una mujer que se sentaba sobre el tejado de una casa, a la cual sus Nakamas miraban.

-Hola a todo el mundo, seres inferiores, me llamo Hinamori, aunque basura como vosotros me puede llamar _Freya_, la diosa más bella de todas- Sonrió esa chica, que se hacia llamar _Freya_, la que, se suponía, era el cuarto y último _santo_.

-Tranquilos, vuestro _Sensei_ está recibiendo un castigo divino, tal como se merece, así que no interfiráis o tendré que aplastar vuestras cabezas de insecto, cosa que no me desagradaría en absoluto- Acabó _Freya_. Ichigo puso una expresión enfadada.

_Mientras, en donde Urahara, Isis y Yoruichi, se encontraban…_

-¿Aún no te rindes? _Ryoku Master Swift Stroke_- Dijo _Urahara_, asestándole un puñetazo en las costillas a _Isis_, que ella respondió con una buena patada en la cara, con su pierna envuelta en Ryoku. Los dos salieron disparados hacia un lado distinto, estrellándose contra dos muros opuestos.

Yoruichi aprovechó la oportunidad, y un movimiento rápido ejecutó su técnica "Ryoku scythe", pero Isis logró parar el golpe a duras penas con su "Ryoku Dark Shield". Estaba siendo una dura pelea.

-Pero que…- Las pupilas de Yoruichi se agradaron y el sombrero de Urahara se calló de su cabeza, dejando ver su pelo rubio y su asustado rostro (por primera vez tenía miedo).

-¿Que demonios es ese Ryoku?, es imposible que sea de un humano- Dijo _Urahara_, tragando saliva.

-Ya ha llegado, y ahora la ira del "_dios de oro_" caerá sobre vosotros. Tenéis suerte, el sumo hacedor prácticamente nunca baja del _cielo_ (no se refiere al cielo como tal, el "cielo" es la parte más alta del _palacio dorado_, los aposentos del sumo hacedor)- Urahara y Yoruichi, esta vez si que se preocuparon. ¿El _dios de oro_? ¿En serio era él?

De repente, un hombre apareció sentado en medio del campo de batalla; entre Yoruichi, Urahara e _Isis_.

Ese hombre tenía el torso al aire, y una gran "tableta de chocolate" destacaba claramente en su abdomen. Iba vestido con unos Pantalones lujosos color oro y una cinta dorada cubría su pelo rubio eléctrico de un lado a otro. En su torso había dibujado un tatuaje de los _sagrados_ pintado en tinta dorada. Y su cara era la imagen del mismo demonio, ya que parecía que realmente estaba muy cabreado.

-¿Tú…eres el _papa Shivá_?- Murmuró Yoruichi, rompiendo el silencio reinante. El _dios de oro _levantó su mentón poco a poco, y miró a la _Gata de las tinieblas_, con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Ryoku…burst of Mistic Strokes- Dijo _Shivá_, levantando una mano y abriendo su puño, haciendo que Urahara soltara un "tsk" y se pusiera delante de Yoruichi.

-Urah…- Demasiado tarde, el ataque se _Shivá_ había empezado, y sin ni siquiera levantarse, Urahara empezó a recibir golpes y golpes de la nada, hasta dejarlo completamente inconsciente al estrellarlo contra un muro una y otra vez.

-Basura como vosotros nunca debe osar pronunciar el verdadero nombre del _dios de oro_, para vosotros soy simplemente "_Ser superior_", así que venga, arrodillaos ante mí y pedid clemencia- Rió Shivá, ante la vista de una desolada Yoruichi que intentaba reanimar a Urahara. Mierda, era imposible, el ataque de Shivá lo había herido de muerte, y todo por protegerla, si Urahara llegase a morir, nunca se lo perdonaría.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado…REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	10. La confianza da asco

**Y después de un tiempo sin subir nada, aquí vuelvo con…EL CAP 10 DE "EL CÍRCULO". Espero k os haya gustado este primer fic de Bleach, la verdad es que a mí me ha encantado escribirlo. **

_**Misel-kuchiki:**_** Me alegro de que te guste. Espero que quedes con un buen sabor de boca :D**

Ichigo y los de su equipo seguían aún mirando furtivamente a_ Freya_, la cual estaba bloqueando el camino, fría y sonriente, como un gran Iceberg que se impone entre un barco y su destino.

De repente una gran explosión estalló en donde se supone _Isis_, _Yoruichi_ y _Urahara_ estaban peleando, y acto seguido, un edificio cayó, y otro, y otro, y otro… Estaba más que claro que el sensei se encontraba en problemas.

-Mierda- Soltó Hitsugaya.

-Déjanos pasar, maldita arpía- El rostro de Ichigo estaba completamente ensombrecido. Rukia se puso en guardia.

-Si no tendremos que apartarte- Vaciló Ichigo, descubriendo su rostro. Freya sonrió.

-Creedme, si os dejo pasar, os arrepentiréis- Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-¿Pero quien demonios está peleando con el sensei? ¿QUIÉN?- Ichigo parecía bastante enfadado, pero Freya cambió su expresión por una serie y tenebrosa.

-Solo puedo decir algo: "_Dios está en todas partes_"- Dijo Freya, con esa expresión. Ichigo apretó con fuerza su puño derecho, formando una vena en su cuello (de la rabia).

-Dios es una invención más de los _sagrados_ para conquistar "el círculo", ¿o acaso estás diciendo que un dios está luchando contra el sensei?- Soltó el pelinaranja. _Freya_ de repente, despareció, y un gran puñetazo cayó en la cara de Ichigo. _Freya _parecía realmente enfadada de lo que Ichigo había dicho.

-MALDITO _HEREJE,_ ¿ACASO QUIERES COMPROBAR EL ENORME PODER DE DIOS EN TUS CARNES? ¡ADELANTE, OS DEJARÉ PASAR, PERO SOLO A ESA CHICA Y A TI! Los demás lucharán contra mí…- _Freya _apuntaba a Rukia con el dedo, y esta se acercó lentamente a un Ichigo totalmente indeciso, ¿iba a dejar a Hitsugaya y Renji solos contra _Freya_?

-Si _hereje_, en caso de que salgas vivo de allí, cosa imposible, si no llegas a tiempo…ellos morirán en mis manos- Ichigo se estremeció al oír la última frase, y miró a Rukia con cara de preocupación. Ella estaba igual.

-¡ICHI-CHAN!- Ichigo se giró al oír el grito de Hitsugaya, y éste tenía una expresión enfadada.

-¡NO NOS HUMILLES MÁS!- Ichigo se quedó patidifuso ante el grito del albino.

-¡NO VAMOS A MORIR, LO JURAMOS!- Gritó Renji, haciendo que tanto Rukia como Ichigo sonrieran. Ese grito había hecho que la confianza en los dos subiera, y confieran ciegamente en sus compañeros. NO IBAN A MORIR.

Rukia e Ichigo salieron corriendo, sin mirar atrás, haciendo que _Freya_ sonriera.

-_La confianza da asco_. Que gran verdad…- Soltó _Freya_, haciendo que Hitsugaya y Renji fruncieran el ceño, preparados para la batalla.

De repente, _Freya_, despareció de nuevo. Los dos _herejes _miraban de un lado a otro intentando seguirla con la vista, pero les era totalmente imposible.

-Ryoku Light Lance- De repente, una ráfaga de puñetazos iluminados cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Renji. Esos golpes hicieron que estuviera a punto de caerse, pero justo antes de dejarse vencer por la gravedad, recordó la promesa que les habían hecho, y pudo aguantarse de pié, con un hilillo de sangre derramando su barbilla.

-¿Estas bien, Renji?- Preguntó Hitsugaya. Renji lo miró y asintió, con un rostro dolorido.

-Nunca he estado mejor- Después de decir eso, depreció, pero al hacer su ataque "Ryoku Swift Stroke", _Freya _lo paró con el "Ryoku Dark Shield".

-La fuerza de voluntad no te salvará de la muerte, _hereje_, no estás a mi nivel. Muere, por débil- Renji no podría hacer nada contra el ataque que ahora le iba a propinar Freya.

-Di adiós- Sonrió la cuarta _santo_.

-Ryoku Light Sword- Un gran rayo de luz descendió de los cielos, y atravesó el cuerpo de Renji, haciendo que mucha sangre saliera de su boca. Renji se encontraba en las últimas.

Hitsugaya abrió mucho los ojos ante la mirada de Renji. Le estaba sonriendo. Y entonces…cerró los ojos para siempre.

-¡RENJI!- Un grito desesperado de Hitsugaya izo reír a _Freya_. El pelo blanco de Hitsugaya ondeaba al viento, cubriendo su mirada destrozada pero llena de una ira indescriptible…Renji había muerto…

-¿Y que pasará ahora con la promesa, _hereje_?- Eso si que izo estallar totalmente a Hitsugaya, liberando su mirada demoníaca, y apretando la empuñadura de su espada.

La tonalidad de su pelo se empezó a volver azul y de sus ojos, nariz y boca empezó a emerger una luz azulada, y una energía inigualable rodeo su cuerpo, haciéndolo levitar y resquebrajando el suelo debajo de él.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Freya abrió mucho los ojos al ver que esa técnica era de una potencia que ni ella misma lograba alcanzar.

Estaba realizando el "Master Ryoku Blame", la evolución del "Ryoku Blame". Estaba perdida. Hitsugaya despareció, y apareció detrás de _Freya_, después envainó su espada, y un gran corte vertical, la dejó fuera de combate.

_Mientras en el campo de batalla (Shivá e Isis vs Urahara y Yoruichi)…_

La pelea entre _Shivá_ y _Yoruichi_, la cual protegía a _Urahara_, se decantaba claramente hacia el primero. La miembro del _trío legendario_ estaba en las últimas, y el _dios de oro_ ni siquiera había dado un paso, estaba sentado en el centro del campo de batalla.

-Esto es muy aburrido, mortal, ¿no puedes darme un poco más de diversión?- _Shivá _estaba humillando completamente a una de las luchadoras más fuertes de los _herejes_. _Shivá_ sonrió egocéntricamente.

-En cierto modo bajar aquí es rebajarme, pero es que quiero divertirme un rato, mira haré una cosa…TE DARÉ CINCO MINUTOS…SI NO LOGRAS HACERME UN RASGUÑO, TE MATARÉ, Y CREEME, DA IGUAL CUANTO CORRRAS…- Yoruichi tragó saliva ante la cara satánica que había adquirido el rostro del _dios de oro_.

-ACABARÉ ENCONTRANDÓTE, Y ENTONCES DESEARÁS NO HABER NACIDO- Añadió, el rubio.

_5 minutos después…_

-Que pasa, _chica hereje_, ya han pasado los cinco minutos, y aún sin moverme, no me has matado, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No eras muy fuerte?- Aún que Yoruichi había llegado a cortar por la mitad el cuerpo y la cabeza de Shivá, éste se volvía a juntar como un ente endoplasmático. Era tal su Ryoku, que esos ataques no le afectaban; se cortaba y después su herida se cerraba al instante, sin sentir dolor alguno, ¿acaso no era terrorífico?

-MALDICIÓN- Gritó _Yoruichi_, cogiendo a _Urahara_, y activando su máxima velocidad, parar huir de allí, aunque de repente, _Shivá_ apreció delante suyo, levitando y sonrió ante la horrorizada mirada de la chica.

-Te dije que no habría donde huir…- De repente, un disparo de Ryoku rozó la cara de _Shivá_, y éste se tocó el rostro, y con una sorpresa enorme en su expresión, vio que tenía… ¿SANGRE?

-¿Quién ha osado…- Dijo _Shivá_, con el rostro ensombrecido, y cerrando los puños en señal de rabia.

-HACERME UN CORTE?- Gritó, con un rostro de puro enfado. Entonces, levantó la mano, y algo se estrelló contra él des de el cielo, mientras Ichigo y Rukia salían de las sombras (habían sido ellos los del disparo de Ryoku).

-¿Qué es eso que ha venido del cielo?- preguntó Rukia. Ichigo se rascó la cabeza.

-No lo se, _enana_- Afirmó él, haciendo que Rukia lo mirara asesinamente.

El humo se disipó, y se pudo ver a Hitsugaya usando aún el "Master Ryoku Blame", siendo aguantado a duras penas por la mano de _Shivá_. Hitsugaya había venido des del cielo para derrotar al _dios de oro_, a modo de meteorito.

Y ahora que todos se encontraban en el combate, se avecina la batalla final…

CONTINAURA…

**Espero k os haya gustado…REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	11. Batalla final y confesión

**Hola a todos, ¡queridos lectores! Os presento el que va a ser mi último cap de éste fic. Gracias por todas las Reviews, la verdad no me las esperaba, por ser la primera vez que estoy en éste Fandom. Gracias :)**

_**Misel-Kuchiki:**_** Siento tardar tanto, pero lo que importa es que ya estoy aquí, ¿no? Gracias por tus Reviews, y espero verte por otro de mis locos fics :D **

-Maldito criajo, APARTA ENANO- Gritó _Shivá_, asestándole un puñetazo en el torso a Toshiro que lo lanzó hasta una pared, que logro esquivar. Ahora Hitsugaya se encontraba levitando, rodeado de una energía azul, y con puro odio en sus ojos.

-HITSUGAYA, ¿QUÉ HA PASADO? ¿PORQUE ESTÁS ASÍ?- Le gritó Rukia. Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Toshiro.

-Renji…ha muerto- Dijo el albino, dolido. Los ojos tanto de Ichigo como de Rukia, se agrandaron al oír tales palabras.

-Al final _Freya_ ha servido de algo- Rió _Shivá_, provocando deliberadamente a todos nuestros protagonistas.

-Por suerte ya me he encargado de esa maldita malnacida que lo mató…- Dijo Hitsugaya, apretando los puños y los dientes.

-¿Cómo has dicho, mortal? ¿_Freya_ ha perdido contra ti?- El rostro de _Shivá_ se ensombreció, pero en vez de enfadarse, una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en sus labios.

-¡PERDONEME, SEÑOR!- Para la sorpresa de todos, una malherida _Freya_ se acercaba lentamente al campo de batalla. Las magulladuras y heridas se podían ver incluso des de la posición de Hitsugaya: estaba claramente muy herida.

-_Freya_, el trato era que si no perdías durante cinco meses te haría la cuarta santo, pero si perdías…- De nuevo esa sonrisa apareció en la cara del _dios de oro_, cargando su mano derecha de una energía azul que izo temblar el mismísimo suelo.

-te mataba- Añadió, para la sorpresa de todos los allí presentes.

-¿Que la mataba? ¿Pero no son aliados- Se preguntó Hitsugaya, realmente sorprendido por lo que _Shivá_ estaba a punto de hacer. Los ojos de desesperación de _Freya_ hacían sonreír aún más al _dios de oro_.

-SEÑOR, DÉME OTRA OPORTUNIDAD, SE LO IMPLORO- Freya gritaba y lloraba, desesperada. No quería morir. Hitsugaya apretó el puño ante aquella injusticia.

-Mierda- Dijo el albino, apretando los puños y los dientes.

-Ryoku Blast- Dijo Shivá, descargando toda esa energía en un rayo azul enorme que se acercaba peligrosamente a una Freya inmóvil. "se acabó" pensó la chica. "Te he fallado, _Dios de oro_, quizás el castigo sea lo mejor para mi alma" pensó de nuevo.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS…?- La voz de Freya se apagó completamente al ver a Hitsugaya interponerse entre el rayo y ella.

-Ryoku vacuum- Dijo Hitsugaya. De repente un vórtice azul se creó delante de él, y empezó a absorber el gran rayo. Esa técnica permite absorber Ryoku, pero esto multiplica el dolor que recibirías del impacto de ese Ryoku por diez.

Cuando Hitsugaya acabó de absorber el rayo, escupió un gran chorro de sangre por la boca, y cayó al suelo, sin fuerzas. ¿Acababa de sacrificar su vida por la verdugo de su Nakama? Freya estaba muda, con las pupilas dilatadas y a punto de llorar. Mierda…esto no estaba en sus planes…

-Oye… ¿estás…bien?- Dijo Freya, a punto de llorar, acariciando el pelo de Toshiro.

-¿PORQUE HAS HECHO ESO?- Gritó Freya desesperada, mientras zarandeaba el cuerpo sin vida de Hitsugaya.

-Porqué… ¿me has…salvado la vida…?- Las lágrimas derramadas por _Freya_ iban a estrellarse contra la cara pálida de Hitsugaya. Había muerto…por ella.

-Menudo imbécil, si vas a morir igual…- Se rió Shivá, ante la mirada de una Freya que no tenía más que sentimientos de odio hacia ese hombre. Y pensar que lo había seguido ciegamente…

-Ryoku…- Ichigo apartó el brazo de _Shivá_, usando su "Ryoku blame". Los dos se miraron, _Shivá_ con una sonrisa, e Ichigo con un rostro enfadado.

-Hitsugaya no está muerto…así que si quieres devolverle el favor, solo ayúdanos a protegerle…- _Freya _se levantó, con la mirada entre las sombras y dibujó una sonrisa en su boca.

-Eso está hecho- Añadió.

Tanto Ichigo, como Rukia, como _Freya_ activaron su "Ryoku Blame", y se dispusieron a derrotar al todopoderoso _Shivá_.

-Venid, malditos mortales insolentes- Dijo Shivá, sonriendo. Los tres salieron disparados, pero Shivá usó su técnica "Ryoku Master Dark Shield", y aún usando todas sus fuerzas, no pudieron hacer nada.

-Ahora me toca a mí. Ryoku Master Swift Stroke- Un gran puñetazo cayó sobre la cara de _Freya_, dejándola fuera de combate.

-Y ya…una menos…- Dijo _Shivá_, bostezando. Ese maldito capullo era un chulo de mucho cuidado.

-Rukia, échate a un lado- Dijo Ichigo, Rukia le izo caso, ya que parecía muy serio, y comos u compañero, confiaba plenamente en él. Ichigo parecía muy concentrado en algo.

-Ahora te mataré de un solo golpe, con una fuerza superior a la tulla por mil veces, ¿_Dios de oro_?, hasta mi abuela es más fuerte que tú- A _Shivá_ le enfadaron en gran manera esas palabras.

-A sí, veamos si es verdad…- Aclaró el _dios de oro_, lanzándose en un ataque hacia Ichigo. De repente éste abrió los ojos, sonriendo.

-Te pillé. Ryoku Master Electric Shock- De repente, Ichigo estaba tocando el torso de un _Shivá_ que no se podía creer que estaba a punto de perder. Un gran calambre recorrió todo su cuerpo, y el temido _dios de oro_ se quedó fuera de combate.

-¿Y ya está?- Preguntó Rukia. –Que aburrido- Añadió.

-Su actitud es lo que lo ha matado, ahora volvamos, cogeré a Hitsugaya y…- Un haz de luz deslumbró la cara de los dos guerreros. Un gran rayo se avecinaba hacia ellos.

-¡Cuidado!- Ichigo estuvo rápido, y consiguió coger a Rukia y esquivar el "Ryoku Blast" antes de que los alcanzara.

-Crees que será tan fácil derrotarme, humano- Sonrió _Shivá_. Ichigo se levantó, y se tronó los nudillos.

-Que valiente eres, atacando por atrás…- Sonrió el pelinaranja. Entonces Shivá sonrió.

-Prepárate para morir. Ryoku…MASTER BLAME- Entonces una fuerza enorme se acumuló en el cuerpo de Shivá, y una gran explosión de energía azul lo rodeó, creando una imagen demoníaca.

Rukia e Ichigo intentaron derrotarle por todos los medios, pero se les hacía imposible. Ese ser era demasiado fuerte.

-_Enana_, tendré que usar eso- Dijo Ichigo, Rukia le pegó un coscorrón en al cabeza.

-¿Tu estás idiota? Si haces eso morirás- Ichigo sonrió.

-Es la única manera-

-También puedo hacerlo yo… ¿porqué eres el único que quedas como el héroe, _zanahoria_?- Ichigo la miró extrañado. ¿Quería hacerlo ella?

-Vale, hazlo tú- Rukia, asintió y empezó a acumular energía en sus dos manos. _Shivá_ se sorprendió. "¿Saben usar eso?" pensó.

-Lo siento, _enana_- Cuando estaba a punto de realizar la técnica, Ichigo le dio un golpe en el cuello, e izo que se desmayara.

-Ryoku…DESTROYER- Gritó Ichigo. _Shivá_ puso una expresión aterrorizada, y de repente, un montón de golpes cayeron sobre _Shivá_, y esta vez si que lo derrotaron totalmente. Y entonces, y como última escena el campo de batalla, con Rukia y Hitsugaya en el suelo, y _Shivá_ derrotado, Ichigo cayó al suelo, destrozado completamente.

_2 horas después…_

Ichigo abrió lentamente los ojos. Y vio a todos allí, aunque estaban todos dormidos, ya que era muy tarde. Una gran hoguera estaba en el centro del Campo de batalla. Ichigo se levantó poco a poco: Aunque Hitsugaya y Renji estaban heridos, no estaban muertos, y eso fue un gran alivio para el general Ichigo. Se acercó a una Rukia que estaba durmiendo y la tocó suavemente para que se despertara. Quería hablar con ella.

-¿I…I…Ichigo…?- Susurró la chica, recién levantada, e irguiendo su cuerpo hacia delante. Más de repente, recordó lo que le había hecho la maldita zanahoria.

-Ichigo… ¡MALDITO CABRÓN!- Y entonces la pequeña chica pelinegra se lanzó en un montón de puñetazos a su general, el cual los paró todos.

-Oye…que lo hice para…- Dijo él, enfadado.

-Sé que lo hiciste por mí, ¡pero igualmente te odio!- Gritó Rukia, dolida.

-¡Y yo también te odio! ¿Cómo quieres que te aguante? ¿Y como quieres que te suba más el puesto con la altura que tienes, _enana_?- Dijo Ichigo, muy enfadado.

-¿Y entonces porque no me bajas de posición y subes a otro/a? ¡Si me odias déjame en paz y sepárame de ti!- Le gritó la pelinegra.

-Maldita _enana_…- Y entonces, Ichigo se acercó y besó con suavidad a Rukia, sorprendiéndola totalmente. Su corazón iba muy rápido… ¿Ichigo…la estaba besando?

-No puedo bajarte el puesto…porque _te amo_, maldita idiota, no puedo vivir sin ti…- Aclaró Ichigo. Rukia seguía en estado de shock.

-¿En…serio?- Tartamudeó Rukia. Ichigo la miró con ojos lujuriosos y la besó de nuevo, esta vez más acaloradamente.

-Yo también _te amo_- Confesó Rukia, con la cabeza bajada de la vergüenza.

FIN.

**Espero k os haya gustado…REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


End file.
